


Skull Cup

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hermann, are you drinking out of a skull?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skull Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Burn Gorman drinking out of a skull on _Game of Thrones_ , as seen [here](http://killerweasel.tumblr.com/post/84222483888).

Title: Skull Cup  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: "Hermann, are you drinking out of a skull?"

"Hermann, are you drinking out of a skull?"

"I couldn't find any clean mugs. It was your turn to do the dishes, remember?"

"I knew I forgot something yesterday. Look, you can't drink tea out of a skull. There is something very wrong with that."

"Watch me."

"Where did you even get a skull?"

"I found it in your box of random knick knacks over there. I did wash it in the sink first, I'm not an idiot. I must say, they did a fantastic job making this plastic replica."

"... Dude, that's not plastic."

"Excuse me?"

"That's Mortimer. I stole him from my high school biology class. I switched it with a plastic one and nobody seemed to notice. He was just collecting dust at the back of the room."

"Please tell me you're joking, Newt."

"Mortimer used to be a science teacher back in the day and donated his skeleton to the school. Hermann, are you okay? You look you're gonna puke."

"I just discovered I was drinking from a dead man's skull!"

"I guess I should go wash those dishes. Do you want me to wash Mortimer too?"

"Yes, please. Excuse me, I'm going to be ill."


End file.
